Man On Fire
by Knight-Rider-Of-The-Mad
Summary: Jackxoc/Jackoc.(slash) I am the carrier of the sun, Everyday I raise the sun to the sky and put the stars to sleep till they are needed for the night sky again, that has been my job for the last eight hundred years and I have done it well, Does it matter what else I do as long as I get the job done?
1. Naked stories

Carrier of the Sun, that's what they call me. Everyday I raise the sun to the sky and put the stars to sleep till they are needed for the night sky again, that has been my job for the last eight hundred years since the man in the moon saved me from being burned alive; now that I think of it its kind of ironic, The big M.I.M stopped me from being killed by fire for me to carry I giant ball of fire to the sky. Anyway that's my job and I do it well, does it matter what else I do as long as I get the job done?

It was a warm summer night, or it was suppose to be since it was late July, but here I was twitching in the cold while angrily staring at my watch, just waiting for my time to raise the sun so that it could warm away all this worthless frost that continuously grew around my feet.

I turned to glare at the smirking spirit that continued to make snow clouds over my head while lazily floating over a street lamp.

"Jack, aren't you suppose to be harassing bunnies today?" I growled through tight teeth, refusing to show any indication that I was cold even though I kept my moving side to side to keep the blood flowing through my feet. He gave a coy smirk before floating closer to me till we were practically nose to nose; I could never understand this kid's need to disturb my personal bubble.

"Naw, he's busy today, preparing for Easter or something...Besides I still want to see if I could ever blow out that giant ball of fire on your head you call your hair." he said smirking while blowing snow into my hair which quickly melted away.

I scoffed and turned away from him. One of the things that I got for being the carrier of the sun was that my once red hair turned into a giant glowing fireball; giving me the look of a lit candle. Its a good thing no mortals could see me otherwise I would have to deal with a lot of screaming and an annoying winter spirit everyday, and I could barely handle the later.

"You know it wont go out no matter how much snow you throw at me, _and you've thrown a lot_." I said growling the last part, my eyebrow twitching in anger while remembering the times he would make a snow storm just to see if my hair would go 'out'.

He smirked and nipped my noes while hovering over me, his hands warming in my hair since I would never burn him, _purposely._

"You know if you keep getting comfortable with me like this your going to make Tooth jealous."

I said, not moving away from him but keeping my hands firmly in my pockets while giving him a glare for making my nose feel like ice. Jack just rolled his eyes but floating away from me, that damn smirk still on his face.

"She's more on the cheer squad for us; she loves the whole Idea of opposites attract."

"That humming bird is only cheering for us because were both men, what dirty thoughts run through her mind I wonder."

I mutter and Jack frowns a hint of hurt spread through his eyes before it disappeared.

"I didn't think that kind of stuff mattered to you." I raised a brow at him before shaking my head and checking my watch; fifteen minutes till I had to bring up the sun. I look up to where Jack was only to find him gone.

I gave a sound of surprise before shrugging and going back to my walk before it was interrupted by the newbie guardian. I watched the trails of sand slowly glide back to its owner in the sky, and eyed the many tiny tooth creatures return back to their home with children's teeth in their small hands and I couldn't help but frown. They made children happy and had children believe and wish for them but what about me? There's no stories where a man is carrying the sun to the sky; theirs one with a chariot but that was way back during the Greek era where pretty much everyone was a god and clothing was optional and those were memories I wanted to defiantly block out.

People stopped believing in me and concluded me as science while telling their children stories about Santa and the Easter bunny. But why should have I been surprised; during the dark ages people loved and prayed for me to take out the sun while hiding from the darkness but then the big man started the whole guardian group and people saw me as more of a background being.

I wasn't mad though. I could never be mad at what the man in the moon did, I was just...lonely.

I missed people believing in me and I felt so..._weak._

I stopped and shook my head, trying to get the dark thoughts out while speed walking to my destination, moon forgive me for being late for my one job.

"So what, he was a big shot once?" Jack frost asked watching North go through the nice and naughty list for the second time, glancing up at him every now and then while answering his questions.

"Not just a big shot, he was the biggest big shot there ever was." He said raising his arms wide to show how big he was before continuing. "he carries the one weapon that can destroy the nightmares and create a time for the children to not be afraid of the dark."

Jack was silent for a moment, he didn't really think how important your job was; he just saw a not so, maybe so, hot guy with a head of fire fly into the sky at certain times and then the sun would slowly rise to the sky too.

"So why aren't there stories about him?"

"Oh there is or was. Back during the Greece era when he was in the faze of not wearing clothes, glad he got out of it if you ask me, anyway people stopped thinking about him as a person and more of science I guess."

"but didn't pitch say that if people stop believing in something then it would slowly disappear?"

North chuckled and looked at Jack with a twinkle in his eye.

"That is true but everyone believes that there is a sun and as long as they do then the sun would never disappear and so he will never disappear, simple as that."

Jack looked at the ground while contemplating the new information only looking back up at north when he gave a cough, the twinkle was still in his eyes as he laid his head in his hands.

"And why are you so interested in our dear carrier? From what I hear from tooth is that you've been following him around, more so then it to be just a coincidence." Jack gave an awkward cough and looked away, giving an impish shrug before answering. "I don't know what your talking about, he just looked lonely so I decided to hang out with him for a bit, that's all."

North gave a chuckle before going back to his work, indicating that question time was over so Jack hopped off the filing cabinet he was sitting on and walked out of the office, giving a backwards wave to north and headed upstairs to the giant observatory room to watch the sun slowly rise.

He leaned on the window seal and thought about the discussion he had with the carrier.

"_only cheering for us because were both men"_

"_I didn't think that kind of stuff mattered to you"_

It was a stupid thing to say since he's only known the man for a few months, and that was only to make the stubborn looking man smile or yell, depending what mood he was in. He didn't care that he was a guy he just wanted that sad look in his eyes to go away, a sad look he once and sometimes still had. But now that he thought about it he didn't even know the guy's name, did he even have a name?

Jack smirked and grabbed his staff, twirling it around before looking up at the sun.

"might as well find out." he said before calling for the wind.

_I don't know about this, I just wanted to try it out. Give me some reviews if I should continue and thanks for reading._


	2. Story time

Carrier Of The Sun, that's what they call me. Everyday I raise the sun to the sky and put the stars to sleep till they are needed for the night sky again, that has been my job for the last eight hundred years, since the man in the moon saved me from being burned alive; now that I think of it its kind of ironic, the big M.I.M stopped me from being killed by fire for me to carry a giant ball of fire to the sky. Anyway that's my job and I do it well, does it matter what else I do as long as I get the job done?

It was late in the evening, the sun was shining (_thanks to someone)_ and the birds were chirping and I should have been sleeping snugly in bed till the sun needed to come down but instead I had a smirking white haired kid float in front of my grumpy form and asked me something that was so strange he had to repeat to me.

"You want to be in a snow fight with me?" he said smiling, leaning on his staff while looking behind me to see what kind of place I had, I moved and blocked his few; for some reason I felt wierded out for the kid to see the mess I called my house.

"How did you know where I lived?" I ordered more then asked, my eye twitching from the lack of sleep, Jack shrugged and looked up at the sky before back at me.

"The wind took me here, I didn't know you lived in the south pole." He said and I sighed, rubbing my face. "I like to mix things up, now go away." I said before closing my door only to be stopped by that damn staff.

"Come on, don't you want to play?" I sighed and opened the door and took a step closer and grabbed his hoodie, making sure that he was eye to eye with me while he was floating; there was no way he could otherwise with my six foot frame.

"I am eight hundred and nineteen years old, I don't play." He just rolled his eyes and pulled my hand off his hoodie.

"Come on everyone plays, even north." I rolled my eyes.

"North idea of play is mud wrestling with yetis, and I'm not into that sort of play..."

I said moving back to closing my door but Jack moved closer to me, again the brat enjoyed screwing with my personal bubble.

"Then what do you do for fun, collect stamps?" he said smirking and I gave him a squinted glare.

"I'm not that old." I muttered and he laughed, floating backwards and looking at my house, It was a simple two floor wood house that no mortal could see and would just faze through it if any human came to this part of the south pole, and I highly doubted there would but it was still for percussion.

"So you lived here all your life?" I blinked in surprise at his question and shrugged, scratching the back of my neck while wondering why I haven't closed the door yet. "No, I use to live with North a few hundred years back before moving out, I couldn't handle the yeti smell and all the annoying elves." I said leaning on my doorway and watched Jack float around, playing with the snow around him by making snowmen with the flick of his wrist.

He smiled and looked up at me, sitting on one of his snowman's head while giving me a contemplating look.

"you know everyone calls you the carrier but no one calls you by your name, why is that?"

I frowned and scratched my chin; why was he asking all these questions? And why wasn't I in my bed yet!

"People use to call me by my name but over the years my name became to long for them and eventually they started calling me the carrier of the sun, well the people that still remember me call me that."

He nodded and leaned back to look at the sky again and I decided that question time was done and slowly closed my door, watching jack's movement and silently readying myself for some amazing sleep.

All of a sudden hard, cold snow smashed itself in my face and I had to take a step back in surprise before I glared at Jack, my flamed hair grew bigger with my anger and my eyes started to spark.

"you did not just to that!?" I seethed and Jack gave an innocent face with a raised a brow. "What I did I do?" My brow twitch in anger as I took a step outside my house, brushing off the fallen snow of my shirt, not losing contact with the snow spirit.

"you just threw a snow ba-"

I really should have known that was going to happen. When another snowball hit my face I was silent for a few minutes, letting what he did sneak in before I stormed at him, ready to kill.

"I'm going to kill you!" I yelled jumping at him and all he did was float out of my grasp.

"you know, bunny said the same thing yet here I am." He said grinning ear to ear, watching me jump and try to grab him but fail. He noticed my skin going pinkish but he didn't know if that was from the cold or the anger the carrier had that was forming into a large flame on his head; it was kind of cute since it looked like he had a large Mohawk going on, but he wasn't going to say anything about that yet.

He was too deep in thought that he didn't notice the carrier grab a handful of snow and crush it into a ball, a cruel smirk on his face. He also didn't notice when he threw the crushed snow at him but he did notice that once the ball of snow got into the air it burst into flames and melted away before it could even touch him. It was silent for a moment as the carriers face was red with embarrassment before Jack cracked up in laughter, swinging and twitching in the air with laughter.

My face grew hotter and I fisted my hands before launching myself in the air and grabbed him making him squeak in surprise as he falls back first into the snow with myself on top of him. My face was close to his as I breathed out loudly from all the anger built up. I glared down at him in anger and all he could do was lay frozen under me, completely at my mercy.

I twitched in surprise and furrowed my brows, where did that thought come from? I realize how close we were and How silent he has gotten and I quickly stood up, looking down awkwardly at him before grabbing his arm and helping him up, refusing to meet his eyes as I quickly marched to my house but was stopped when a cold hand grabbed my arm.

I turned to look at Jack rather awkwardly since all I wanted to do was get in my house and block out the image of Jack under me.(_Not like that!_)

"You still didn't tell me your name." He said looking down at the ground, glancing at me every other second before back at the ground, it seems he also found the moment before very awkward.

"Why do you want to know my name so badly?"

"Why are you so guarded about it?"

"Why do you insistence on knowing things about me!?"

"Why cant you just tell me your name!?"

"Why are you so annoyi-"

"Because I know how it feels to be alone!"

The outburst made everything else quiet, the birds stopped chirping and even the never ending snow stopped at that moment. He refuse to let go of my arm but he also refused to meet my gaze. A firm frown etched itself on my face, I wanted the anger I had for him to return, I wanted the annoying spirit to stop looking so fragile, I wanted what he said to be a lie but I knew...I knew...I shook my hand and pulled away from him, now that he stopped floating I towered over him. My hair went back to its usual flame, giving it a short spiky look and my skin went back to its semi paleness and I gave a sigh.

I knew that my life would be upturned again if I interacted with another guardian but I had to give the kid some credit, he was insistent. I didn't think that my day would turn into this...

"My name is Calcifer..."

I muttered so lowly that I could barely hear myself but Jack heard me and looked at me with a large grin on his face.

"Calcifer huh? Can I call you Calci?"

"NO!" I growled, realizing that the whole look he had before was just a trap and I quickly trudged back to my house but an arm wrapped itself around my own.

"So do I get a tour of your house Calci?"

My eye twitched as I turned to give the darkest glare I could give.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M GOING TO LET YOU INTO MY HOUSE!"

"and this is my kitchen." I muttered lamely as the boy strolled around my house like he owned it, my eyebrow twitched in anger again as I still tried to understand house the damn spirit convinced me to let him into my house. I guess the world will never know.

Jack stopped in front of my wall of pictures that held familiar faces and faces Jack has never seen before.

"You have all the Guardians pictures, even mine." he said looking down at his own photo of him smiling and holding one of sandman's goblets in his hands.

"North sends them to me, he likes to keep me updated." I said walking to him and stopping behind him to also look at the pictures.

There was the Easter bunny, the tooth fairy, the sandman, jack himself, Santa, even cupid was up there.

"Who's that?"

I blinked in surprise and looked at the photo in question only to smile warmly at it.

"That Jack, is our dear mother nature, mother to all spirits and symbols of the world." Jack looked at her picture before looking back at me.

"Was she your mother?"

I shook my head but still smiled down at the picture.

"She was my surrogate mother when I became the carrier of the sun."

"How come I haven't seen her then?"

I sighed looking down at him as he was some what pouting, I couldn't say full on pouting since men don't pout so he was somewhat pouting, and why was I so focused on this, I shook my head and answered his question.

"That's because she's sleeping."

"Sleeping?"

I raised a brow. "your a guardian and no one told you about mother nature, I'm going to have to talk to north about this, sit down and I'll tell you."

He shrugged and floated over to one of the couched outside of my kitchen and I sighed.

"do you have to float everywhere?"

"I like floating."

I rolled my eyes and walked and sat down on the couch opposite from me.

"Mother Nature is the spirit of nature and brings heaven to all that call for her, she helped the guardians when they first fought Pitch by hiding them in places that the darkness could never get in. Pitch realized this and created a plan to stop her from ever helping the guardians."

"How?"

"By poisoning her."

"poison!? I thought you said she was sleeping, not dead."

I gave a chuckle and shook my head.

"She is mother nature, you cant kill her off, if he did then all we would have is an everlasting winter and nothing would ever grow, no offense."

He just nodded and waiting for me to continue.

"Her body sleeps in the Easter bunnies world, where its always green and warm, and as long as that place stays green and warm then so does this world. If her body was placed in pure darkness then the whole world would be enveloped in such darkness that even my sun couldn't puncture through it."

"huh...how come nobody told me about this?"

I shrugged and leaned back.

"you've been a guardian for barely a year, these are things they will tell you in time."

"Still..." he was stopped when the hundreds of the clocks on the walls starting to ding and Jack jumped up in surprise and I gave a groan, I wasted good sleep explaining things that the guardians should have told him, I cracked my neck before looking up at the alarmed Jack Frost.

"Calm yourself, its just time to take down the sun."

I said before standing up myself and going to my room to get dressed for the outdoors. Coming back out I was surprise to see that Jack was still there, standing or floating awkwardly in one place. I thought by telling him I had to do my job that he would leave but I guess I cant be subtle with him.

"Since I have to leave my house that also means that you have to leave." I said and he looked up at me in recognition and gave an awkward cough.

"Right, um, I'll just go." he muttered floating to my door, rather slowly I might add and I gave a sigh.

"Jack?"  
I called, mentally kicking myself for what I'm about to say.

"yea."

"you want to come with me?"

I'm not really into this but I love my dear Calcifer and I hope you guys are liking this too, as long as you keep reviewing I'll continue this story. Thank you for reading and have a _warm_ day.


	3. Stuck in the sun

Carrier Of The Sun, that's what they call me. Everyday I raise the sun to the sky and put the stars to sleep till they are needed for the night sky again, that has been my job for the last eight hundred years, since the man in the moon saved me from being burned alive; now that I think of it its kind of ironic, the big M.I.M stopped me from being killed by fire for me to carry a giant ball of fire to the sky. Anyway that's my job and I do it well, does it matter what else I do as long as I get the job done?

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No.."

"How abou-"

"I swear if you asked me that again I'm going to drop your body in the nearest quick sand pit and watch you slowly drown!"

I growled turning to the irritated and sweaty winter spirit. He gave me a fierce scowl which I quickly returned.

"Well sorry, I'm not use to being in the middle of the desert!"

I just shook my head and looked forward, to be fair I should have warned him that I put the sun in the hottest dessert this world could have but then I thought, nooo. So here we both were walking through this hot sandy waste land to the area I usually take out and put in the sun. I glanced back now and then to see how Jack was doing and I never knew that a spirit could sweat till now.

I should have really thought about it, but the look he kept giving me before hand when I told him I had to go to work, I just couldn't say no. I sighed and stopped again for the eighth time for Jack to catch up, by the time I already wasted its going to be a short night, which meant less sleep for me, yay.

I stopped mid-thought when Jack stopped and pretty much dropped himself on me.

"I can't handle this, I can't even get the wind to get me out of here."

He muttered and I gave a sigh again, I've done that a lot lately. I dropped the bag I was carrying and took of my jacket and handed it over to him as he gives me a look.

"I said I was hot, why would you give me your jacket, to kill me faster!?"

My brow twitched and I side glared the idiot.

"It's a magic jacket, it keeps your body at a comfortable temperature so you don't burn out, or _freeze up. _I got it from our dear Santa after the second snow storm you hit me with."

He looked at me and have an 'oh' sound before quickly putting it on and giving a content sigh. He pulled on the neck of the jacket to cover his nose and I just watched him with a smirk to which he replied with a stick of his tongue, I rolled my eyes before grabbing my bag and continuing on to my job, hopefully we can move faster now.

About thirty minutes past by and I knew that our dear Jack was bored out of his mind, he even started floating behind me once he got comfortable in my jacket. I could tell he was bored because he started 'brushing' his fingers in my hair, or more like see how close he could get his fingers into my hair before they get burned off.

"Doesn't everything burn up when your 'hair' touches it."

"It only becomes real fire when I'm being annoying, like now."

He gave a laugh before going silent and Calcifer gave a sigh of relief; perhaps Jack will answer is silent wish of him staying quiet.

"So from what I hear, way back then, when you were actually fun, was that you didn't wear cloths."

All of Calcifer's dreams were crushed.

1. jack didn't shut up

2. Embarrassing memories of his younger days was coming back full force In his mind

was no way in hell he was going to make it to the sun spot.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Calcifer said nonchalantly before adding more speed to his step and Jack smirked and quickly followed or floated to Calcifer's form.

"Oh really, then why did North tell me a story of you going naked multiple when bringing up the sun, and driving a chariot?" Jack asked teasingly while a raised brow and Calcifer snorted and looked away from Jack and checking out the many sand dunes they were passing.

"Your probably thinking about Apollo or Helios, or something..."

"No, No, No. North and even tooth told me stories of how OUR dear carrier refused to wear clothing because, and I quote "A man like doesn't need to wear cloths." Jack said, that damn grin still on his face and he mentally patted himself on the back for actually listening to North and Tooth for once.

Jack knew Calcifer would probably glare and ignore for a while but it was so used to seeing the one calm looking man turn as red as his own hair.

Calcifer gave a twitch before quickly turning 180 to be face to face with jack a raised finger in the air.

"Well did you know that North got stuck in a chimney and he was in their for two days till the yeti's could actually get him out. Or how tooth sometimes grabs candy corns and then later whines about kids these days never take care of their teeth before actually realizing their not teeth, and Bunny is ALWAYS NAKED!"

Calcifer said, huffing with embarrassment as jack just gave him a look with a raised brow.

"Calci, he's a bunny..."

"your a bunny...and stop calling me that!"

Calcifer yelled before quickly fast walking to his destination, completely embarrassed on how much he sounded like a kid.

'Damn Jack Frost!' he thought not turning around to see if jack was still following him. Only when a cold hand grasp his shoulder did he look to glare at the spirit who was giving him a playful smile.

"Don't worry about it, I would have enjoyed seeing you naked." he said before floating ahead, going for the general direction that Calcifer was going.

Calcifer was frozen, only his beating heart was going, trying to break out of his chest as he tried to understand what the hell just happened.

'Was he was teasing or was he flirting!?'

Calcifer said, feeling weird things and emotion come on. He swallowed before his face turned into embarrassed rage.

"I'm too old for this!" he said and ran after Jack.

"So this is it?"

Jack said unimpressed as he looked down a giant black hole before looking at Calcifer whose face still had an angry red tint to it.

"I put the sun in here, and when it's in here it warms up the earth, and while its up in the sky the heat from the sun cools down, it helps with the plants and stuff."

He muttered, dropping his bag and pulling out something, long and thin.

"Rope, really!?"

Jack said and I frowned at him.

"well you use a stick I use rope, so shut up and watch."

Jack huffed and sat down on a large rock, pulling the coat closer to him, if the sun was going to be put here, then it was going to get a lot hotter.

Calcifer stretched his arms and Jack titled his head to get a better view as Calcifer tied the rope into a lasso and started swinging in the air, fire started swirling around the rope from his hand as Jack watched amazed before Calcifer threw the lasso up into the sky.

"The rope wasn't that long." Jack muttered, squinting up into the sky to see if he could see the lasso in the sun only to be amazed to see it slowly slinking down.

"whoa.."

Calcifer smirked, glancing over at Jack before looking back up at the sun. Slowly the sun started to sink and the air grew thick and the ground began to glow red. Jack quickly jumped off the rock when he felt the rock almost burn his butt, he grabbed the hood of the jacket and pulled it over him before hiding behind the rock, he would have been burnt up if he was wearing the jacket Calcifer had;

Brownie point for the carrier.

Finally the sun was in the hole and was glowing with a ferocious red as it spit flames at Jack and Calcifer. Calcifer walked towards it and stood at the edge of the hole, the fire melting his shoes of as he raised his arms high in the air before slamming them into the sun and suddenly it got much darker than it was before and Jack looked up to the sky to see it black except for the moon which was glowing down at Calcifer.

Jack watch Calcifer smile and nod to the moon before quickly grabbing his bag.

"Hey jack, you want to see how I have fun?"

Calcifer said, turning to Jack with multiple silver balls in his hands. Jack got up from behind the rock and quickly walked to him, wanting to see what the silver balls are.

"their stars." he said answering Jack's silent question before handing him enough of the silver balls that he could hold.

"what do you to with them?" Jack asked and Calcifer took a step back, pulled his arm back and threw one of the balls with all his strength into the sky and Jack watched amazed as the ball exploded like a firework and watched stars jump out and fly around the sky before stopping at certain places.

"Whoa."

"you try."

Jack turned to Calcifer and shrugged, placing the balls in his hands softly to his hand before grabbing one and throwing into the sky, only to drop ten feet away from him, still intact.

"HA!"

"Shut up!"

Jack yelled at the laughing carrier, crossing his arms and glared at the silver ball.

"Here." Calcifer finally said after a few minutes of laughter, putting one of the balls in his hand before grabbing him from behind to show him how to throw.

Jack was flushed and thanked his spirit body that he couldn't easily go red like Calcifer. His chest was snugged against his back as Calcifer raised Jack's arms and helped him throw the silver ball into the sky and watched it explode with the stars scattering around.

"Like that." Calcifer said and jack didn't realize that Calcifer was talking him through his demonstration.

Jack remembered how he was standing threw another ball into the sky and silent thanked the man in the moon that it exploded in the sky instead of falling on the ground.

"Like a pro."

Calcifer said and Jack turned to watch him throw more balls into the sky, watching and realizing that Calcifer was smiling the whole time. In his mind and for how long he has actually known the carrier, he has never seen him more relaxed then now.

Jack smiled at Calcifer and grabbed another ball and threw it into the sky.

'Pretty good date,' jack thought. 'even if he doesn't know it.'

_I'm sorry for how long it took, I have a bad cold and I just got borderlands 2...so I've been busy, if its bad then I blame my cold, I might rewrite it after I do the fourth chapter. Thanks for reading!_


	4. The Darkest Secrets

"Calcifer, my boy!" Santa roared and I looked up to see him standing outside of his office that surveys all the toy making on the first floor. I gave him a nod but kept the frown on my face very present. I just gotten the sun back down and was getting ready to rest when two annoying little elves broke into my house with an urgent message from Santa, and when I said broke in I meant they broke one of my windows before opening the door with the key I gave to the old man.

The old man gave a chuckle before jumping over the rail and making a loud thud as he landed in front of me.

"I'm glad you came." He said and I gave a snort, "I didn't have much of a choice when your little gremlins started licking everything in my living room." I said glaring over at the two said gremlins who were playing with a jack n a box, oblivious to the punishment I would give someone for keeping me away from my beloved bed, maybe that's why everyone I know keeps a good distance away besides nick and the sandman of course.

"My apologize my bo..."

"You only call me 'my boy' when you want something..."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do, every Christmas you call me 'my boy' to try to weasel a few more minutes of Christmas night so you can finishing giving away presents."

"One time!"

"three actually, now what do you want."

Ol' Nick gave a soft sigh and looked at the ground awkwardly, I raised a brow watching all the playfulness on Nick's face vanish as he looked back at me.

"Its Pitch Black."

All the tiredness in my body vanished and rooted me on the spot as I just stared with a shocked face before it quickly turning into anger.

"That asshole is alive!?" I roared and all the noises in the work shop ceased, I could feel my body raise to a higher degree, my red 'hair' quickly turning blue and orange as practically melted a spot of Nick's floor with my feet.

"You told me that he was dead!"

Nick took a step back as to not catch on fire as he continued to stare me in the eyes that pissed me off even more.

"The rest of the guardians and I agreed to tell you that he was dead, if we told you the truth then you would go after him."

"Of course I would go after him, do you know what he did!? To you...to me!?" I hissed at Nicks face, my back hunched as a shook in anger, my body was going to temperature that I couldn't control but I was beyond pissed to care.

"Calcifer you are our ultimate defense against him, your sun would keep him in the shadows and away from harming the children."

"I WAS A CHILD TOO!"

I screamed glaring holes into Nick's face as his face fallen into sadness and pity, oh how I hate that pity face he had. I've seen enough of it when I first came here to last the centuries I've lived. I noticed movement behind Nick and saw Jack's blue hoodie peaking out from a pillar.

"Jack..." I whispered and watched the hoodie jolt before Jack peaked out from the pillar and gave me a grim smile.

"Hey Cal..." His voice was quiet and if I didn't see the words flow from his lips I would have refused to believe that Jack could be that quiet.

"Jack is in danger Calcifer, we need you to protect him."

I furrowed my brows and gave Nick a questioning look.

"We?"

"Yes we."

I turn around at the sound of the tooth fairy's voice to see her, bunnymund, and sandman standing in awkward poses, each one trying to get themselves to look me in the eye, I don't blame them, the last time they saw me I almost scorched them into ash, but that story is for a later time.

"What did he do..."

"He became friends with you." Bunnymund said in a deep tone. "Pitch noticed Jack getting close to you. He was going to blackmail you with jack in order to make sure you never bring up the sun and put the world in complete darkness."

I stood there frozen, I couldn't get myself to breath. Jack was in danger because of me.

"So your putting him under my protection, wouldn't that help him?"

"If he's with you then he cant put Jack in danger because well, he will be with you."

North said and I turned to look at the old man. The air was chill and I realized that Jack iced the surroundings around me to try to 'cool' me down. I moved my feet and saw imprints of my shoes forever scorched into the floor. I gave a deep sigh and watched smoke come out of my mouth, north waved the smoke away from his face and gave me a pleading face.

"Please take him."

"He could never survive in my world."

"as long as he wears that jacket you gave him he'll be fine."

"What about him? Does the boy even..."

"Don't call me a boy."

Jack said, finally taking a step forward and looking me in the eyes, something only North could do.

"I've lived long enough not to be called a boy, and this isn't your fault." Jack said glancing at bunnymund before continuing.

"I was being stupid and was caught in a trap by pitch, I told him that I was going to freeze him up so badly that you would have to need to use the sun to get him out. But...when I said your name he got really interested and started to play with my fears to tell him more about you. I...didn't know what to do, But I escaped before I could tell him where you lived and stuff!" He said taking another step forward and reaching for me only to be burned.

"What did you tell him."

My voice was deadly and I had a reason for it, If pitch knew where I hide the sun then it wouldn't matter anymore, he could turn the sun into an eclipse and then its game over, for everyone.

"only how you put the stars into the sky and that I..."

Jack went silent and looked down at the ground, sucking on his burnt finger, I needed to know more and was ready to get it when tooth flew in front of me and I stopped mid-step.

"It doesn't matter, Jack made sure he didn't tell pitch where you lived or where you hide the sun. We need your help Calcifer...with you help us?"

I stood my ground and glared down at tooth while weighing my options. I would have to have Jack with me twenty four seven but...if jack is with me and pitch tries to go after him then that could be my chance to...

"Get him what he needs then take him to my home, I'll prepare a room for him. Don't keep me waiting."

I said, keeping my tone monotone and my eyes to the ground before heading to the exit, I passed by bunnymund and we both made eye contact.

I could see it in his eyes that he fully believed that I would kill Jack and for a split second my body went cold on the very idea of Jack no longer existing and I had no idea why.


End file.
